Edward's Sister
by LilibethAriel
Summary: What is Edward had a sister and she was turned into a vampire? What if a hundred years later they find each other again? It is only a chapter long but it is the whole story! Long too! Please read and review(Rest of Cullens in there). All charactors go to Stephinie meyer, except for Lily! I made her up!


"Lily, wake up." My seventeen year old brother, Edward said. I got up, rubbing my eyes.  
"Edward, your back!" I squealed, hugging him. Edward had come back with Daddy on a trip to his new school.  
"Lily, only for a little while. But how could i forget my little sister's birthday!" He told me. He picked me up and i squealed. Edward spun me around and then set me on the floor.  
"Mom is making your favorite, french toast." He told me, leaving. I went to my closet and dressed in a pink dress. Then i ran downstairs and into the kitchen.  
"Mommy, mommy, Edward said you are making french toast." I squealed.  
"Happy Birthday my ten year old sweetie. How are you feeling?"  
"Great." I exclaimed. Mommy chuckled and set me on the table. She gave me food and then Edward.  
Just then daddy walked in. He kissed my forehead and wished me a happy birthday.  
"Tonight Sarah, Cassie, and Samantha are coming over for a little while." Mom told me.  
"For my birthday?" I asked.  
"Yes." Mom told me.  
"Yay." I squealed.  
"Edward and i are going to run into town today. We leave after breakfast." Daddy told us, eating quickly. "We will be gone all day long."  
"Well that will be fine. Lily and i will be getting ready for her friend's visit." Mommy said.  
"I am done Dad, let's go." Edward said, getting up.  
"Very well." Daddy and Edward left.  
"Mommy, i am going to help you cook for my friends tonight." I told her.  
"No, cooking is a very hard job Lily. Perhaps you should go play with your toys." Mommy told me. I sighed but went upstairs. I sat on my bed and read a little while and then i played with my doll some.  
At last Mommy came up and did my hair and gave me a beautiful purple dress. We went downstairs just as the doorbell rang. Mommy went to get it.  
Suddenly Cassie came running in.  
"Cassie." I said.  
"Happy birthday Lily." Cassie handed me a box. I thanked her quickly and put it away.  
"Come on, let's go upstairs." I told her.  
"Now, now. Lily, you must do the proper things." Mommy said. "Take her coat, thank her for coming and then you ask her what she would like to do. Become ten doesn't just mean you are older, it means you must develop sensible manners."  
Mommy left quietly and we looked at each other and raced upstairs. No need for manner today! It wasn't long until Sarah and Samantha arrived. They each brought their dolls and we played all afternoon.  
At exactly six 'o'clock their parents arrived to pick them up. Edward and Daddy came home not much later.  
"So, how was your birthday Lily?" Daddy asked, sitting me in his lap. Suddenly he went through a fit of coughing.  
"What has happened?" Mommy asked, bewildered by his coughing.  
"Nothing, just a sore throat. Perhaps a bit of tea will help." Daddy said. Mother got up quickly and made him tea. Once mommy came back she whisked me off to bed with Edward.  
That night no matter how much i tossed and turned i could not sleep. I got up and crept to the staircase. Daddy was still coughing.  
"You feel a bit hot, perhaps you should get some rest. I am sure by tomorrow you will feel better." Mommy said.  
"Perhaps, but i worry. It seems there is a new illness going around." Daddy said.  
"Don't think like that. You will be up and better by tomorrow." Mommy said. I silently walked to Edward's room.  
"Edward?" I whispered.  
"Lily?" He asked.  
"Edward, i am scared. Daddy said that he might have that illness that is going around." I told him. I crawled into his bed. Edward hugged me gently.  
"Don't worry, he will be perfectly-" Suddenly Edward was cut off by a fit of his coughing. "We will all be fine. We were out a lot today, probably just the cold."  
I nod and close my eyes, leaning into his chest.  
It was late at night that i woke up. I was sweating. I sat up and opened the blanket, letting some cold air in. I wondered what made us so hot. I touched Edward's face, was he sweating? He was burning hot! Blazing! I gasped.  
I got up and ran to Mommy's room.  
"Mommy?" I screamed. Mommy and Daddy both jumped up.  
"Lily, what is the matter?" Mommy asked.  
"Edward, his face is so hot." I cried.  
"What?" Daddy asked, he started coughing again.  
"He is so hot." I cried. Mommy and Daddy ran to his room. Mommy put her hand to his face.  
"Lily, go change, we are going to the doctor." Mommy told us. I quickly changed and put on my coat. Mommy takes my hand and we get into our automobile, driving to the doctor. Mommy waits with me in the car. A few minutes later Daddy comes back and talks to mommy outside. She suddenly starts to cry and he leaves again.  
"Mommy?" I call. Mommy gets back into the car and started driving away.  
"What about Daddy and Edward?" I ask.  
"Lily, your father and brother are very sick." Mommy told me.  
"Mommy, they can't be." I cried.  
"Let's go back to bed." Mommy told me. I got out of the car and followed her inside. We both slept in her bed.  
The next morning we woke up very late. We got up and went to the doctor. When we got there Mommy made me wait in the waiting room. Then she let me come. She took me to a small room with a bed. Edward was lying on the bed. He had huddled in blankets.  
"Edward?" I asked, stroking his hot face.  
"Lily, come on now. We don't want you getting sick." Mommy told me.  
"Mommy, he will get better and Daddy to, right?" I ask her.  
"We can only hope." She told me, we left after we saw Daddy for a few minutes. Days past, Mommy usually left me with Cassie or Sarah and went to the doctor.  
Edward and Daddy had been at the doctor for a week. Today Mommy was taking me to see them. She didn't let me go often, she was scared i would get sick too.  
"Mommy, you look tired." I told her, noticing her the bags under her eyes.  
"I feel just a bit off, after today's visit i would like to go to sleep." She told me.  
"You aren't getting sick too, are you?" I questioned.  
"No." She promised with a slight smile. We go inside the doctor office and i go straight to Edward's room. He was asleep, he looked even worse than before.  
"Lily, let's go now." Mommy told me. "I don't feel the best. We can see Dad tomorrow."  
"Mommy-" I complain.  
"Lily." She warns. I hunched my shoulders and follow her outside. As we walk to our house the sun starts setting, sending shadows across the street. I suddenly feel myself falling to the ground and then strong hands catching me.  
"Hey." I hiss, getting out of the person's grip.  
"Lily." Mommy scowls. "Sorry, she has had a tough day." Mom says, apologizing.  
I look up glaring at the shadow above me. A man, he was a god! He had blonde hair that was carefully brushed, golding kind eyes, and super pale skin.  
"No harm done. Just be careful, we don't want you getting hurt." He tells me.  
"Thanks." I mutter.  
"We should go." Mommy tells him.  
"Have a good night." He tells her.  
"You too." She calls after him. Mommy turns to me. "Lily, even if you are feeling down you have to be nice to people, especially since he helped you."  
Carlisle POV  
It was sunset again, time to get to the hospital. I hated coming home, i hated that i couldn't go in the sun. I could have helped even more people. Suddenly i saw a girl about to fall, her mother hadn't noticed. I quickly dashed over to them and helped the girl before she fell.  
"Hey!" The girl snaps.  
"Lily." The mom scowls. "Sorry," She tells me. "She has had a tough day."  
"No harm done. Just be careful we don't want you getting hurt." I told her, kindly.  
"Thanks." She whispers.  
"We should go." The mom says.  
"Have a good night." I tell her.  
"You too." She says. I start walking toward the hospital. "Lily, even if you are feeling down you have to be nice to people, especially since he helped you."  
"Mommy, i want to see dad. Why won't you let me?" She wails.  
"He is sick, you need to realize you can get very sick if you spend time with your brother and dad." She explains.  
Sick? Did they have spanish influenza?  
"I don't care if i get sick, Edward has to get better. I miss him." Lily starts crying. I suddenly felt sorry for her. I rushed to the hospital following their scent to a room. I opened it slowly and saw the most innocent thing ever.  
He was maybe sixteen or seventeen, he was sick. I checked his binder, his last name was Anthony. I searched on the computer and easily found his dad. It looked as if his dad only had hours left. The entire night i cared for patients, but my mind was on the little girl and her sick family.  
At around dawn the mother that i saw before came rushing in, the little girl was clutching her arm. The mother was coughing. She walked over to the desk and talked to the nurse. The nurse came and helped her, they walked down the hall. The little girl following quietly, crying.  
Her entire family was sick now. I felt pity for this girl. I went home quickly before the first rays of sunlight could come out. I sat at home all day, thinking about the girl.  
Lily POV  
Mommy was sick now too! She promised! I didn't know what was going to happen. I sat in one of the chairs in one of the doctor's office. I hugged my legs and put my head down. I was tired and sad.  
"Excuse me." A voice said. I looked up and saw those kind golden eyes from the day before. "Is there something wrong?"  
"Dr. Cullen, this girl's family is sick. You need to find her a place to stay." A nurse told him.  
He nodded. "What is your name?"  
"Lily." I told him.  
"You can call me Carlisle." He told me.  
"Where will i stay?" I ask.  
"I am sure we can get you with one of you friends." He told me.  
That day i went to live with Cassie. She thought it would be amazing, i however stayed in bed all day. I didn't know what was going to happen to my family.  
After five weeks Mrs. Clair didn't take me to the hospital. She mostly focused on her looks, she was mean and snappy to me. After five weeks Mrs. Clair wanted me out of the house. So did everyone else, i didn't like Cassie or her family anymore. I wondered how Mommy and Daddy and Edward were doing. This wasn't the birthday gift i had imagined.  
Later that night i snuck out of the house. I ran across the yards and made my way through the cold to the doctor. When i got there i heard more coughing then i ever did before. I went to the desk.  
"I want to see Isabella Anthony." I told her.  
"Sorry, she is gone." She told me.  
"Gone?" I whispered.  
"Yeah." She told me not paying any attention.  
"What about my dad, Edward Anthony?" I asked her.  
"He is gone." She told me.  
"What about-"  
"You family is dead kid, scram." She snapped. "No use getting you sick also."  
"What about Edward Anthony." I told her, tears dripping down my face.  
"Assume he is dead." She told me. I turned around and walk slowly out of the doctor. I went back to Cassie's house and cried in my small bed on the floor.  
**Five Years Later!**  
I am not over my family yet, i will never be. Cassie's family kicked me out three months later, they hated me. I was glad they did, i was moved to foster care. I had been transported to at least seven different families, none liked me enough to keep me for a few months. I was now with a different family.  
I was currently a younger sister to Josh and Clair. They were spoiled and stubborn teenagers. Well Clair wasn't. Cassandra and Dave, my foster parents, weren't as bad as i had, but i still didn't like them.  
"Let's go Lily." Clair told me. "Mom and dad have checked us in." She told me softly, we were currently in a good relationship.  
I nodded, grabbing my suitcases. We were in Iceland on vacation. We had just gotten to the hotel and we were waiting in the lobby. Suddenly blonde hair caught my eye, i hadn't seen hair like that in five years to be exact.  
He had pale skin, blonde hair, golden eyes! He was just like i remembered, Carlisle! I suddenly started making my way over to him.  
"Lily!" Clair hissed, great, we are going to fight again.  
"Lily." Josh grabbed my arm. "Where the hell are you going?"  
Suddenly Carlisle turned his head, his eyes were on us.  
"I know him." I told them.  
"Yeah right, you are such a liar." Josh said.  
"let me go Josh." I snap.  
"Kids, come on." Cassandra called.  
I broke out of Josh's grip and ran over to her.  
"Casandra, i think i know that man right-" I pointed to where he was, except he was gone. I looked all around the lobby, he wasn't there. "Well he was just here a minute ago, i knew him from a long time ago."  
"You are your stories, never grow up. Come on, you know i am getting mixed feelings about you on this trip, we should have left you home." She told me, walking away.  
Carlisle POV  
I was in Iceland, my new home. Edward had adjusted to this life easily, but i wondered about his sister. He missed her, we had no trace left of her.  
I was standing in the lobby, waiting my turn in line to check into a hotel until we could get another house. Suddenly a girl's voice ran out.  
"Lily!" She called.  
"Lily." A boy's voice snapped. "Where the hell are you going?"  
"I think i know him." A sweet voice said. I turned my head to look at them, a young girl, maybe fifteen was being held back by an older boy and his sister. The other girl clearly wasn't part of their famil.  
"You are such a liar." The boy said.  
"Let me go Josh." The girl cried.  
"Kids, come on." Another lady called. The girl broke out of Josh's grip and ran to the lady.  
"Cassandra, i think i know that man right-" I suddenly ran, knowing this would end badly. What would i tell her? I didn't know her.  
I ran and hid behind the wall.  
"You and your stories, never grow up. Come on, you know i am getting mixed feeling about you on this trip, we should have left you home." Cassandra said.  
"Carlisle, what is going on?" Edward asked.  
"Nothing." I told him. "Just someone thought they knew me."  
"She looks familiar." Edward said. "Perhaps it is she looks a bit like my sister."  
"Yes, perhaps." I mutter. Her name was Lily, was that his sister? I decided i would investigate later.  
After we got checked in Edward went to hunt and i went to the Girl's room. She had one alone, or with the other girl.  
I knocked on the door.  
"Don't get it you idiot." The girl from the lobby's voice hissed.  
"Clair, what did i do that made you hate me so much?" The sweet girl's voice asked.  
"You joined my family. Why don't you just go back to that stupid foster care." Clair snapped.  
"Believe me, i wish." The girl muttered, the door unlocked and the girl gasped. "Carlisle."  
"I am sorry, but i just had to know. How do you know me?" I asked her.  
"Oh my god, Lily! Never do you listen to what i say!" Clair yelled.  
"Clair, just stop." Lily sighed.  
"Oh, i will when you disappear." Clair screamed, slamming the door shut.  
"Clair! Why are you such a slut?" Lily yelled.  
"I will be who i want to be! You will never be a CooperSnap! You will always be a stupid Masen!"  
"Anthony!" Lily yelled. "I never wanted to be part of your family, it isn't like i get to chose!"  
"Think of how mom would feel if she heard you now!" Clair screamed.  
"She isn't my mom or will ever be!" Lily yelled, running off.  
**A Year Later!**  
It has been six years. I am not completely over my family.  
I stepped off the plane and walked down the terminal, dragging my luggage behind me. Only a few more months or years until a new home. I left the airport, waiting around for a car that was supposed to pick me up.  
Suddenly i felt a hand clamp over my mouth and something hit my head. I passed out immediately.  
When i woke up i was in a cold place. I sat up quickly and looked around. There was a tall man with long brown hair and red eyes that made me cringe.  
"What is your name?" He asked.  
"Lily." I whispered.  
"Lily, i am a vampire. My vampire friend told me you have a wonderful gift, mind reading as it seems." He told me.  
"What?" I asked. A vampire?! Yeah right, probably a lame joke.  
"I am going to turn you into a vampire." He told me.  
I looked at him with confusion. He was suddenly standing in front of me. I gasped. He was across the room in a second. He picked up my wrist and traced my veins.  
"Blood is valuable, but you have a gift." He whispered. He suddenly bit into my wrist. I screamed, it hurt so much. It was like fire! The fire spread all around my body.  
I kept on screaming, kept on begging him to kill me. He just stood there smirking, watching. **(Sorry, i just don't want to explain the entire thing!)**  
**3 Days Later!**  
After three days the fire finally stopped. The man walked up to me still lying on the floor.  
"Welcome, you are a vampire." He told me. Suddenly he left, i saw him this time. I got up, the movement was quick, lasted a fraction of a second. Everything was clear, i was every piece of dust. Every shadow, i could hear, smell. Suddenly i smelt something delicious. I wanted it. I knew somehow it would sooth the burning in my throat.  
The man came back dragging a girl. She was crying.  
"Drink her." He told me. I crouched down, about to spring at her. She let out a quickly sob. I straightened from my crouch.  
"Do we have to hunt humans?" I asked him.  
"Yes, we do. We will not hunt animals." He snapped.  
"Who are you?" I demanded.  
"I am Aro. The leader of the vampire royalty, kill her already." He snapped.  
"I will hunt animals." I told him, upset. "Humans don't deserve to sustain us, they deserve to live."  
I held my hand out to the girl and she took it hesitantly. I led her outside, leaving her in the square. I ran to the forest.  
I hunted the first thing i found, deer. They smelt horrible but tasted good. It was amazing. I loved the taste. After i hunted around five deer i ran into town. I quickly stole a bunch of clothes and went to a bookstore. I found as many books on vampires as i could.  
I sat down in a corner and went through them. There was nothing really except that i could not go out in the sun, i sparkled! Odd i thought i would burn. And i couldn't sleep or eat. I glanced outside, it was cloudy. No wonder!  
**100 years later!**  
It has been a hundred years. I have done nothing in my life, i have pretty much read, hunted, read, hunted, wrote, and hunted. I didn't go out unless necessary, i felt my golden eyes were an attention catcher.  
I gasped, dropping my book. Golden eyes! Carlisle! I had to find him! He was a vampire! I got up quickly and pulled out my laptop. I searched his name on the website.  
**Dr. Carlisle Cullen is a famous doctor that lives in the small town of Forks Washington. Married to Esme Cullen and has five adopted kids. Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale, Emmett Cullen, Alice Cullen, Edward Cullen. **  
"Edward!" I whispered. There were pictures of everyone, Edward was definitely my brother.  
I snapped my laptop shut, i was only in Oregon. Portland was the second cloudiest place in this wretched country. I quickly packed up my entire house and got into my car. I raced to Forks. Only a nine hour drive, however i made it in four. I quickly picked an apartment and moved in.  
Since i was sixteen i decided to sign up for school, it will probably give me a clue to where he is.  
I called the school and signed myself up.  
The next day i put my book down and changed into a pair of jeans, a long sleeve dress/shirt that came down to just above my knees. I put on a jeans jacket and a raincoat. I pulled my bronze wavy hair into a ponytail and got into my car.  
I was sixteen, but i could pass for seventeen, maybe even nineteen or twenty. I drove to the school, it was only a five minute drive. When i got there everyone looked in my direction. This annoyed me, people just couldn't keep to themselves.  
_Oh, a new student_  
_I wonder, boy or girl. If she is hot, i am totally getting her in my bed. _  
_Nice car!_  
_Damn, No one except the Cullen own such nice cars in Forks_  
I ignored all of the thoughts and got out, grabbing my backpack. I quickly collected my schedules and went to my first class.  
I walked in and Spotted Alice and Jasper sitting down, i smiled. So they were here, so was Edward then. I sat down and ignored the lecture as i doodle a picture of a forest with flowers and animals.  
At lunch time i walked into the cafeteria, looking for Edward. He wasn't in any of my morning classes. I watched the Cullens take their seat on a table in the corner, Edward wasn't with them. But a human was. She had brown hair and brown eyes. I quickly listened in on their conversation.  
"Who is she?" The brown haired one asked.  
"No idea, but she is looking for Edward." Alice said.  
"What should we do?" Rosalie asked, they all glanced in my direction.  
"Call Carlisle." Emmett suggested. I suddenly then and there decided to go to their house after, i needed to talk to Carlisle.  
"She is coming to our house, she want to talk to Carlisle." Alice said. Was she a mind reader? How did she know that?  
I quickly left. I didn't know what to think. Once the bell rang i went back to my classes. I still didn't have Edward in my classes. But i did have the brown haired girl, as much as i tried i couldn't read her mind though.  
After school i fished out the Cullen's address and drove to their house. I ran the doorbell and heard Alice's voice ring out.  
"She's here!"  
"Yes?" Esme asked.  
"I need to speak to Carlisle." I told her.  
"How do you know us?" She asked, politely.  
"If you look yourselves up you would understand, but i know Carlisle from a hundred years ago." I told her.  
"Okay, come in." Esme said, unsure.  
I walked in and waited in the foyer. Suddenly Carlisle was standing in front of me. The rest of the family gathered behind him, even the brown haired girl.  
"Where is Edward?" I asked him.  
"I am sorry, who are you?" He asked me.  
"You know very well who i am?" I asked. He shook his head.  
"You saw me in Iceland in 1922! I tried to talk to you, but my family kept getting in the way." I clued.  
Familiarity flashed across his face. "You're a vampire!" He said.  
"Yes, and i am looking for him." I told him, impatient.  
"He is out, hunting." Carlisle said.  
"Great." I muttered. "I will go find him."  
"Lily what happened after you went to Cassie's house?" He asked.  
"I was tortured, emotionally." I told him, leaving the house.  
"She was weird." Emmett muttered.  
"I thought you said his family died." Rosalie said.  
"I thought they did." Carlisle told her. He flirted out to me. "What do you mean?" He asked.  
"Cassie's family refused to let me see anyone. They kept me isolated. Then months later they left me on the street and moved! I was taken to a foster care and passed from family to family! I was on my way to another family, thinking it would be better if i just ran away! Then a vampire found me and turned me because he knew somehow i had a gift, i left and started my own life." I summarized.  
"What gift?" He asked.  
"Mind reader." I told him.  
"That is Edward's gift." He told me, his face sparkling with excitement.  
_I can't wait to see Bella._ A voice said, i recognized the voice. Edward! I smiled suddenly, running at the forest. Edward was close by, i could hear him. I could hear Carlisle and everyone else behind me also.  
Finally i spotted him. He was running toward us, he suddenly stopped. I hugged him.  
"Lily?" He questioned.  
"I have missed you so much Edward!" I told him.  
"You are a vampire!" He said.  
"Why does everyone say that! Yes, i am! Had a little run in with the volturi!" I say.  
"Where have you been?" He asked.  
"Dead for the last hundred years! Oh my god, Edward i have missed you so much!" I cried, hugging him again.  
"How did you know i was even alive?" He asked.  
"Yesterday i realized Carlisle was a vampire and i thought about it, i never did get an answer if you were dead or not. So i look him up and saw your picture and i came." I told him.  
"Explain a bit deeper." He told me.  
"Cassie's mom never took me to see you guys, she didn't care really. So i snuck out once and went and the nurse said Mom and Dad were dead, when i asked about you she said to assume you were dead. So i did, for my entire life!"  
_That must have been awful, i missed her so much. Just wish mom and dad were here. _He thought.  
"It was awful and i wish they were here also." I answered his thoughts. He looked at me with narrowed eyes. I pointed to my head.  
"Mind reader." I said.  
He rolled his eyes. "Of course." He said, putting an arm around my shoulders.  
_They are so cute together._ A voice said, Edward and i both growled at Alice.  
"Jeez, it was a compliment." Alice sang. "Ugh, this will be terrible, two mind readers in the house."  
I smiled, i hadn't had a family in nearly a hundred and ten years.  
"You do now." Edward answered my thoughts.  
"And it feels amazing." I told him.  
"Okay, time out! What the hell are you talking about? Things will be so much more annoying, one sided conversations." Emmett sighed.  
"She was thinking about not having a family in a long time." Edward explained.  
"So, tell us about yourself. You gave us quite a scare at school." Rosalie said. "She just waltz in, vampire and all. Alice was monitoring her, wanting to find Edward and then speak to Carlisle and go to our house."  
"Um, not much to know. I love to read, paint, and learn."  
"Edward, this is your sister?" Bella asked, stepping forward.  
I stepped back suddenly, her blood was so sweet. Everyone cracked a smile.  
"You Edward's sister alright." Jasper chuckled. I looked at him confused.  
"He had a hard time with Bella's blood at first also!" Alice told me.  
"Sorry." Bella said, stepping back again.  
"No, it is my fault. I haven't hunted in a few weeks." I told her.  
"Your eyes are still pretty light-You drink animal blood." Edward noticed.  
"Ever since i was turned." I grinned.  
"How did you-" Edward started.  
"Aro told me we hunt humans not animals and i went with the other choice. He was furious, guess he wanted me to join them."  
"Oh Lily, you and Edward are so alike. Both have bronze hair, both drink animal blood, both are mind readers, both have control, both are wanted by the volturi, and the list goes on!" Emmett chuckled.  
"Lily, this is Bella, my mate, Bella, Lily, my sister." I introduced them.  
"Mom always complained none of the girls in town were good enough for you." I smiled up at him, he grinned back like old times. I wished it was old times.  
"Of course Bella doesn't live in town, technically." He chuckled.  
"Right." I laughed with Edward.  
_They look so alike _Emmett mused.  
_I wish i had a sibling that was blood related _Rosalie thought sadly.  
_Edward looks so happy, finally, aside from when he is with Bella. Finally he doesn't have to think his sister suffered. _Esme thought kindly.  
_I have never seen Lily happy, this must be a change for her. _Carlisle said.  
_Aww, just about time i got someone new to dress. _Alice grinned.  
"Carlisle, that day when we first met, i am really sorry. I was just upset i couldn't see my dad." I told him.  
"No harm done, you were upset about your family. It is natural." He smiled kindly.  
Everyone looked at us curiously.  
"Someone needs to explain." Emmett tells us.  
"In this family, there are no secrets. So everything is known." Edward explained.  
"The day Carlisle and i first met i was ten, my mom and i were coming back from the hospital and i tripped and he caught me and i was grumpy since my mom didn't let me see my dad. So i didn't really thank him."  
"We have those moments." Rosalie assured me.  
"Tons of times." Emmett grinned.  
"So you have known Carlisle since you were ten?" Jasper asked.  
"Well i have only seen him a few times, twice when i was ten and once when i was fifteen. Then now." I told them.  
"In Iceland, right?" Alice said.  
'Yes." I said.  
"She can join our family, pretty please!?" Alice begged.  
"Alice, i think that has already been decided." Jasper told her.  
"Welcome to the family." Esme told me, hugging me gently.  
"Thank you." I told her sincerely. A family to keep too.  
"To keep?" Edward demanded.  
"I never stayed with one family very long." I explained.  
"Well we are here forever." Edward said, hugging me again.  
"Forever." I agree, hugging him back.

**This was just a one chapter thing, it takes place in many years but i wrote the whole story and am like i am not going to put it up in ten super short chapters, rather just one long one! SO i hope you enjoyed it and please review! Oh, and please read and review my other stories!**


End file.
